List of names in LEGO Marvel Superheroes 4
(Some Names were from LEGOS. I'll tell where I got it from) Add them here! 1. A-Bomb 2. Abe 3. Abomination 4. Abomination (Mech) 5. Adaira 6. Adam Warlock 7. Adamie 8. Adelus 9. Adu 10. Agent 13 11. Ahshi 12. Ai Ork 13. Aidan 14. Aiden 15. Akira 16. Akro Bat 17. Al 18. Albedo (Ben 10) 19. Alex (Wizards of Waverly Place) 20. Alex Axel (DLC) 21. Alexander 22. Alexandria 23. Alexis 24. Alfred (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) 25. Alice (Alice in Wonderland) 25. Alisa 26. Alisha (Wii Sports Resort) 27. Allie 28. Alternate Phineas 29. Alyssa 30. Amanda 31. Amber 32. Amelia 33. Ami (Japanese Name) 34. Amy (Sonic X) 35. Anakin (Star Wars) 36. Andrea 37. Andrew (Little Bill) 38. Andy 39. Andy Pasta 40. Angel 41. Angeline 42. Anita 43. Ann 44. Ansilk 45. Annabelle DuMalle 46. Ant-Man 47. Ant-Man (2099) 48. Anuk 49. Aracidno Jr. 50. Arizona Annie 51. Arnim Zola 52. Ashumma 53. Asabi Shell 54. Attuma 55. Aunt May 56. Avan 57. Avkarnak 58. Ayesha 59. B.E.T.A. 60. Balsheev 61. Banana Jr. 62. Banana King 63. Barbara 64. Barry (Bee Movie) 65. Bassy 66. Bea (Fish Hooks) 67. Beatrice 68. Bella 69. Ben (Ben 10, National Treasure) 70. Benjamin (iCarly, A History Bewk) 71. Benny (Dora The Explorer) 72. Benson (Regular Show) 73. Bernard (Megamind) 74. Berry (Fanboy and Chum Chum) 75. Bart ( The Simpsons) 76. Bethany 77. Betsy (SpongeBob SquarePants) 78. Betty 79. Big Bad Baby Bowser 80. Bill (Little Bill) 81. Bill Cosby 82. Billie 83. Billy (Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time) 84. Blake (Fried Dynamite) 85. Blane (Glee) 86. Blario 87. Blok (Gamis) 88. Bloo 89. Bloop 90. Blowser 91. Blu (Rio) 92. Blue (Blue's Clues) 93. Bluigi 94. Bob (Spongebob Squarepants) 95. Bobbi 96. Bobbie 97. Bobby 98. Bobinski (Coraline) 99. Boeb 100. Boil Flaim 101. Bonnie 102. Boo (Mario) 103. Boomer (Pair of Kings) 104. Boston (Possible Name) 105. Boston C. Pie (C is for Cream!) 106. Bowser (Mario) 107. Brad (Kick Buttowski) 108. Brady (Pair of Kings) 109. Brandon (Fish Hooks) 110. Brett (Super Scribblenauts) 111. Brian 112. Brianna 113. Briggs (iCarly) 114. Brittany 115. Brock (Pokemon) 116. Bruno (The Suite Life On Deck) 117. Bryan 118. Bryce 119. Bubblegum (Adventure Time) 120. Buck 121. Buddy 122. Buford (Phineas and Ferb) 123. Buzz (Home Alone) 124. Caesar (Heesturee) 125. Calvin (Wayside Book) 126. Camilla 127. Camille (Big Time Rush) 128. Candace (Phineas and Ferb) 129. Carl (Phineas and Ferb) 130. Carla 131. Carlos (Magic School Bus) 132. Carly (iCarly) 133. Carly Camine 134. Carmen 135. Carol 136. Carole 137. Carolina 138. Caroline 139. Carolyn 140. Carter 141. Cassie 142. Catherine 143. CD 144. Chad (Sonny With a Chance) 145. Charlene (Phineas and Ferb) 146. Charles 147. Charlie (Good Luck Charlie, The Peanuts) 148. Charlotte (Good Luck Charlie, Charlotte’s Web) 149. Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) 150. Chester 151. Chika (Wii Sports Resort) 152. Choas 12 153. Chris / Kris (Best Player) 154. Christian 155. Christina 156. Christine 157. Christopher 158. Chuck (iCarly) 159. Chuckie (I'm in The Band) 160. Chuckle 161. Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) 162. Chump 163. Cici (Shake it Up) 164. Claire 165. Clamantha (Fish Hooks) 166. Clarence 167. Clarice 168. Clarissa 169. Classic Sonic 170. Claudio (Fred's Youtube Channel) 171. Clayton 172. Cleo 173. Clinton 174. Clockwork (Danny Phantom, Roblox, Drawn to Life) 175. Clyde (Pacman) 176. Cody 177. Cole 178. Commander Nova 179. Commander Zchlog 180. Conan (Case Closed) 181. Connie (The Suite Life on Deck) 182. Copper 183. Cora (SpongeBob SquarePants) 184. Coraline (Coraline) 185. Corey 186. Cory (Cory In The House) 187. Cosmic 188. Cosmo (Sonic X/The Fairly Oddparents) 189. Court (Mario Kart Wii) 190. Courtney 191. Craig 192. Crystal 193. Curly 194. Curve 195. Cyber Koopa 196. Cynthia 197. Daichi (Japanese Name) 198. Daisuke (Wii Sports Resort) 199. Daisy (Mickey Mouse, Super Mario Land) 200. Dakota 201. Dale (SpongeBob SquarePants) 202. Damien 203. Dan (Religious Hero) 204. Dana 205. Daniel 206. Danielle 207. Danny (Danny Phantom) 208. Darek 209. Darkclaw 210. Darkrai (Pokemon) 211. Darwin 212. Dashed Koopa 213. Dave 214. David (Battle for Dream Island) 215. Dawn (Pokemon) 216. Debbie (SpongeBob SquarePants) 217. Debora 218. Degrace 219. Dennis (SpongeBob SquarePants) 220. Derek 221. Derf (Fred: The Movie) 222. Derp 223. Devin 224. Diane 225. Dick (LOL) 226. Diego 227. Dilon 228. Dipsy (Teletubbies) 229. Don 230. Donald 231. Donald Duck 232. Donna 233. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) 234. Doomulus Grime 235. Dora (Your other nightmare) 236. Doris (Fish Hooks, Meet the Robinsons) 237. Dorothy 238. Doug 239. Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) 240. Dr. Cockroach PhD (Monsters vs. Aliens) 241. Dr. Derp 242. Dr. Octogonapus (Internet Meme) 243. Draourk 244. Dudle 245. Dudlette 246. Dudley (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 247. Duke (iCarly) 248. Dwayne 249. Dwight 250. Dylan (The Suite Life on Deck) 251. E.T. 252. Earl 253. Echo 254. Ed 255. Edd 256. Eddie 257. Eddy 258. Edith 259. Edna 260. Edward 261. Edwin 262. Eight Bit 263. Einstein 264. Elizabeth 265. Ella (Ella Enchanted) 266. Ella Metals 267. Elliot 268. Elmer 269. Elmo (Your Nightmares) 270. Eloise 271. Emi (Japanese Name) 272. Emily (Saban's Power Rangers Samurai & Phineas and Ferb Fanon) 273. Emma (The Suite Life on Deck) 274. Emmett (Good Luck Charlie) 275. Epic Face 276. Eric 277. Erica 278. Ernest 279. Ernestine 280. Ernesto 281. Esarbee 282. Esteban (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) 283. Esther 284. Ethan 285. Eugene (SpongeBob SquarePants) 286. Evan 287. Eve 288. Everett 289. Fabian 290. Fabian (some youtuber) 291. Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) 292. Fang 293. Felix (Wizards of Waverly Place) 294. Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) 295. Fern (Arthur) 296. Fil 297. Fink 298. Finn (Advenutre Time) 299. Fiona (Shrek) 300. Fire Master 301. Flame 302. Flint (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) 303. Floating Mario Head 304. Florence 305. Francine (Arthur) 306. Francis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 307. Frank (SpongeBob SquarePants) 308. Frankie 309. Franklin 310. Fred (Fred's Youtube Channel) 311. Fred the Purple Monkey 312. Freddie (iCarly) 313. Frederick 314. Fregley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) 315. Fritz (Wii Sports Resort) 316. Fusicha (Little Bill) 317. Gabi (Wii Sports Resort) 318. Gabriel 319. Gabriela 320. Gage 321. Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) 322. Garrison 323. Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) 324. Gavin (gforcebackup's YT account) 325. Gene 326. General Triffall 327. George (George Lopez) 328. Georgia 329. Ghoularry 330. Gil 331. Gilbert 332. Gilberto 333. Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) 334. Ginourm 335. Giovanna (Wii Sports Resort) 336. Glenda (Phineas and Ferb) 337. Glenn 338. Glenna 339. Glitch 340. Gobber 341. Goldar (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 342. Goldie 343. Goofy 344. Gordon (SpongeBob SquarePants, iCarly) 345. Gorge 346. Gorman (iCarly) 347. Gorph 348. Grace 349. Graciela 350. Graig 351. Gregory (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) 352. Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) 353. Groudous Maximus 354. Gru 355. Grub 356. Guigi Tankfiller 357. Gumball 358. Gustav 359. Gustavo (Big Time Rush) 360. Gwen (Ben 10, Wii Sports Resort) 361. Hactors 362. HAL (2001: A Space Oddesy) 363. Hal (Megamind) 364. Homer ( The Simpsons) 365. Haley 366. Hallie 367. Hally 368. Hank 369. Harisson 370. Hark 371. Harley 372. Harley B. Koopa 373. Harold (SpongeBob SquarePants) 374. Harriett 375. Harry (Harry Potter) 376. Haru (Wii Sports Resort) 377. Haruhi (Japanese Name) 378. Haunty Mole 379. Hazel (iCarly) 380. Heart 381. Heather (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) 382. Heathern (Lock’s Quest) 383. Hector 384. Heinz (Phineas and Ferb) 385. Helene 386. Henry (Wizards of Waverly Place) 387. Henry The Moose 388. Henrydamoose 389. Herald 390. Herb (SpongeBob SquarePants) 391. Herbert (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 392. Herman 393. Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) 394. Hikarou (Japanese Name) 395. Hilton 396. Hiro the Echidna 397. Hiromasa (Wii Sports Resort) 398. Hiroshi (Wii Sports Resort) 399. Hodogg (Complien) 400. Holly (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) 401. Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner) 402. Homsar (Homestar Runner) 403. Hooly 404. Hope 405. Horace 406. Hot Dog 407. Howard 408. Hugh 409. Hughes (Phineas and Ferb) 410. Ian (Smosh, National Treasure) 411. Idiot 412. Ima 413. Inferadness 414. Irene 415. Irina 416. Irvin 417. Irving 418. Isa (Dora The Explorer) 419. Isaac (Drawn to Life) 420. Isabel 421. Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) 422. Isabelle 423. Isaiah 424. Italian Dog head (What? It looks like a dog head and speaks another language! I think its Italian) (Backpack) (Dora the Explorer) 425. Iva 426. Ivy (Good Luck Charlie) 427. Izzy (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) 428. J. Plankton 429. Jack (Jack and The Beanstalk, Magic Tree House, Jack and Jill) 430. Jack Johnson 431. Jackie 432. Jack-o-lantern 433. Jackson 434. Jacob 435. Jake (Jake and The Neverland Pirates, Adventure Time) 436. Jakelsm (RockhopperIsDaMan's YouTube Channel) 437. Jambo 438. Jame 439. James (Pokemon) 440. Jane 441. Janice 442. Jasper 443. Javier 444. Jayden (Thatanimeguy's sister's name) 445. Jeff (Thatanimeguy's Nickname) 446. Jeff “Swampy” Marsh 447. Jeffrey (SpongeBob SquarePants/ Thatanimeguy's real name) 448. Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) 449. Jerk 450. Jerry 451. Jesse 452. Jessie (Pokemon) 453. Jet (Sonic The Hedgehog) 454. Jewel (Rio) 455. Jill (Jack and Jill) 456. Jim (SpongeBob SquarePants 457. Jimmy (Jimmy Neutron) 458. Jo 459. Joanna 460. Job 461. Jocelyn (iCarly) 462. Jodi (iCarly) 463. Joe (Blue's Clues) 464. Joel 465. Joey (Yugioh) 466. Johan 467. Johanna 468. John 469. Johnny 470. Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) 471. JoJo 472. Joltie 473. Jon 474. Jon Nook 475. Jonah (iCarly) 476. Jonathan 477. Jones 478. Jordan 479. Jordy 480. Joseph 481. Josh (Drake and Josh) 482. Joshua 483. Jowee (Drawn to Life) 484. Joy 485. Juan 486. Judith 487. Judy (SpongeBob SquarePants, Fred's YT Channel) 488. Julian 489. Julie (Ben 10, Big Fat Liar Game) 490. Julien (Madagascar) 491. Julion 492. Julius 493. June 494. Junior 495. Justin (Wizards of Waverly Place) 496. Justine (Wizards of Waverly Place) 497. Kai 498. Kaito (Japanese Name) 499. Kandi (Shake it Up) 500. Karl E. Koopa 501. Karuo (Japanese Name) 502. Kate 503. Kathleen 504. Kathy 505. Katie (Phineas and Ferb) 506. Keiko (Wii Sports Resort) 507. Kelly (Big Time Rush) 508. Ken (Toy Story 3) 509. Kendall (Big Time Rush) 510. Kenny (Kenny the Shark, Fanboy and Chum Chum) 511. Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants) 512. Kent 513. Kentaro (Wii Sports Resort) 514. Kenton 515. Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 516. Kevin (Ben 10: Alien Force, Saban's Power Rangers Samurai, Home Alone, Home Alone 2, Home Alone 4, SpongeBob SquarePants) 517. Kiku (Little Bill) 518. Kimberley 519. Kindle 520. King B 521. King Banana 522. King Metande 523. Kip 524. Kirby (The Suite Life On Deck) 525. Kirk 526. Kitty (T.U.F.F. Puppy, Sidekick) 527. Klasky Cuspo Robot 528. Klaus 529. Klonoa (game of the same name) 530. Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) 531. Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar) 532. Kristen 533. Kurt 534. Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) 535. Laa Laa (Teletubbies) 536. Lanny 537. Larry (T.U.F.F. Puppy, Amazing World of Gumball) 538. Lary 539. Laura 540. Laurel 541. Lauren 542. Lawrence (Phineas and Ferb/Yugioh Abridged) 543. Lene 544. Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum) 545. Lenore 546. Lisa ( The Simpsons) 547. Leon 548. Leona 549. Leonardo 550. Leonardo da Vinci 551. Levi 552. Lewbert (iCarly) 553. Libby 554. Lilac 555. Lilly (Hannah Montana) 556. Linda (Rio) 557. Litle P & Sandslash 558. Little Lenny Penguin 559. Liz 560. Lloyd 561. Lock (Lock’s Quest) 562. Logan 563. Loki 564. Lola 565. Lord Shavings 566. Lou (SpongeBob SquarePants) 567. Louisa 568. Louise (Max and Ruby) 569. Luca (Wii Sports Resort) 570. Lucas 571. Luce 572. Lucia (Wii Sports Resort) 573. Lucille 574. Lucy 575. Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) 576. Luiz (Rio) 577. Luke (Star Wars) 578. Luz 579. Lynn 580. Maddie (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) 581. Maddy 582. Madeline 583. Mai (Yugioh) 584. Maia 585. Maisy 586. Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) 587. Malcolm (Malcom in the Middle) 588. Malcolm Leychester 589. Marge ( The Simpsons) 590. Manny (Handy Manny) 591. Marco (Wii Sports Resort) 592. Marcy 593. Margaret (Regular Show) 594. Margo (Despicable Me) 595. Mari (Drawn to Life) 596. Maria (Wii Sports Resort) 597. Marien 598. Marine 599. Mario (SpongeBob SquarePants, Super Mario Bros.) 600. Marion 601. Marisa (Wii Sports Resort) 602. Mark 603. Marla (Wii Sports Resort) 604. Marsha 605. Marshall (Sonny With a Chance) 606. Martha 607. Martina 608. Marty (Madagascar) 609. Marvin 610. Mary 611. Mater (Cars, Cars 2) 612. Matt (Wii Sports Resort) 613. Mattie 614. Maurice (The Penguins of Madagascar) 615. Maverick 616. Max (Max and Ruby) 617. Maxine (Wizards of Waverly Place) 618. Maxwell (Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts) 619. May (Pokemon) 620. McBoo 621. McDonald's Golden Arches 622. McQueen (Cars, Cars 2) 623. Meap (Phineas and Ferb, The wiki's old background, The Epic Story of Meap) 624. Megamind (Megamind) 625. Megan 626. Megumi (Japanese Name) 627. Mei (Japanese Name) 628. Melanie (iCarly) 629. Meowth (Pokemon) 630. Mercedes 631. Michael 632. M'Icho 633. Mick 634. Mickey Mouse 635. Midori (Wii Sports Resort) 636. Miguel (Wii Sports Resort) 637. Mika (Japanese Name) 638. Mike (Saban's Power Rangers Samurai) 639. Mikey 640. Mildred (The Suite Life on Deck) 641. Milly 642. Milo (Fish Hooks, Milo and Otis, Mars Needs Moms, The Mysteries of Alfred hedgehog) 643. Mindy 644. Minnie Mouse 645. Miranda (iCarly) 646. Misaki (Wii Sports Resort) 647. Mishti (Phineas and Ferb) 648. MissingNo. 649. Misty (Pokemon) 650. Mitch (Phineas and Ferb) 651. Moby (SpongeBob SquarePants) 652. Moe 653. Mollie 654. Monica 655. Monika (Mambo No. 5 Song) 656. Monique 657. Monroe (SpongeBob SquarePants) 658. Morgan 659. Moseby (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) 660. Moustachios 661. Moyan 662. Mr. Blik 663. Mr. Cheeeeeeeeeese 664. Mr. E (Compliens) 665. Mr. Quackers 666. Mutantua 667. My Computer 667 ½. Michael Rosen 668. Nadia 669. Nana (Japanese Name) 670. Naomi (Wii Sports Resort) 671. Nat (SpongeBob SquarePants) 672. Nathan (iCarly) 673. NBC Turkey 674. Nefario 675. Nellie 676. Nelson 677. Nicholas 678. Nichole 679. Nick 680. Nico (Rio) 681. Nigel (Rio) 682. Nightwolf 683. Ninjette 684. Noah 685. Nolock House 686. Nook Beta Type X 687. Nora (iCarly) 688. Norm (Fairly Oddparents) 689. Norman (Fish Hooks) 690. Nose (Shorts) 691. Nugg 692. Obama (President) 693. Olaf 694. O'Lanturn 695. Oliver (Hannah Montana) 696. Olivia (Olivia) 697. Oobi (Oobi) 698. Optimus Prime (Transformers) 699. Ora 700. Oscar (Fish Hooks) 701. Otto (Phineas and Ferb) 702. Oykabu Tepig 703. Pablo (The Backyardigans) 704. Pam (iCarly) 705. Pamela 706. Paramount Mountain 707. Party Pete (Regular Show) 708. Pashie 709. Patricia 710. Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) 711. Paul 712. Paula 713. Peach (Mario) 714. Peanut Butter Winky 715. Pearlie 716. Pedro (Rio) 717. Pedro the Happy Monkey 718. Peg (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 719. Perch (SpongeBob SquarePants) 720. Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) 721. Perkins 722. Perry (Phineas and Ferb) 723. Pesh 725.5. Petafile 724. Pete 725. Peter 726. Peter Parker 727. Phil (SpongeBob SquarePants) 728. Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) 729. Phyllis 730. Pickle 731. Pickle Ball 732. Pierre 733. Pika-chew 734. Pikachu (Pokemon) 735. Pinocchio 736. Platyborg (PnF Second Dimension) 737. Platypickle 738. Po (Teletubbies) 739. Poe 740. Pops (Regular Show) 741. Porkchop 742. Princess Cherry 743. Princess Zeach 744. Private (Penguins of Madagascar) 745. Pulse 746. Pumbaa (The Lion King) 747. Puss in Boots 748. Quincy (Best Player) 749. Quinn 750. Rachael 751. Rachel 752. Rainer (Wii Sports Resort) 753. Ralph 754. Ramona 755. Randy (Fish Hooks) 756. Raquel 757. Raven 758. Raymond 759. Rebecca (Yugioh) 760. Rebecca Black 761. RedYoshi 762. Reese 763. Reginald 764. Rei (Japanese Name) 765. Remington 766. Ren (Japanese Name, Means Lotus (or something)) 767. Renaldo (Kick Buttowski) 768. Rene 769. Reya 770. Richard 771. Richards 772. Richardson 773. Rick (SpongeBob SquarePants) 774. Ricky (iCarly) 775. Rico (Penguins of Madagascar, Hannah Montana) 776. Rigby (Regular Show) 777. Riley (National Treasure) 778. Rin (Wii Sports Resort) 779. Rita (T.U.F.F Puppy/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 780. RJ (Over the Hedge) 781. Rob Ber 782. Robbie (Victorious) 783. Robert (someone else who also has a lot of youtube accounts) 784. Robin 785. Robotnik 786. Rocky (Shake It Up) 787. Rodrick (Diary OF A Wimpy Kid) 788. Roger (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 789. Ron 790. Ron (Harry Potter) 791. Ronald 792. Rosalyn 793. Rose 794. Roselle 795. Rosetta 796. Rosey 797. Rosie 798. Rosie (Wizards of Waverly Place) 799. Rosselle 800. Rosy 801. Rowley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) 802. Roy 803. RPG 804. Ruby (Max and Ruby) 805. Rupert (iCarly) 806. Ruth 807. Ruthie 808. Ryouta (Japanese Name) 809. Sabrina 810. Sackajeweua (Some famous person in history) 811. Sadie 812. Sady 813. Sakura (Wii Sports Resort) 814. Sally 815. Sam (iCarly) 816. Samantha 817. Samuel 818. Sandra 819. Sandy (Spongebob) 819. Sagwa (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) 820. Sarah 821. Sasha 822. Savannah 823. Sawyer 824. Scar 825. Scarlotte (Kick Buttowski) 826. Scott 827. Scouter Drone 828. Sean 829. Selena (Wizards of Waverly Place) 830. Selvester 831. Seth 832. Seth Simmons 833. Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) 834. Shadow Ninja 835. Shane 836. Shannon 837. Shaun (iCarly) 838. Shauna 839. Shawk 840. Shawn 841. Shelby 842. Sheldon (SpongeBob SquarePants ) 843. Shelly 844. Sheri (Wayside Book) 845. Sherm (SpongeBob SquarePants) 846. Sherman 847. Sherwood 848. Shin (Japanese Name) 849. Shinnosuke (Wii Sports Resort) 850. Shinta (Wii Sports Resort) 851. Shirley 852. Shouta (Wii Sports Resort) 853. Shrek 854. Shroobster 855. Sid 856. Sienna (Hannah Montana Forever) 857. Silke (Wii Sports Resort) 858. Simmons (Haribo Commercial) 859. Sinless Devil 860. Sixty Four 861. Skeet 862. Sketch D. Rawing 863. Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) 864. Smile 865. Smith 866. Snoopy 867. Sonia 868. Sonic (Game of the same name) 869. Sophia 870. Sophie 871. Sophie (Cory In The House) 872. Sora (Japanese Name) 873. Sota (Wii Sports Resort) 874. Stacy (Phineas and Ferb) 875. Stan 876. Stanford 877. Steeve 878. Stella (Over the Hedge) 879. Steph (Wii Sports Resort) 880. Stephan 881. Stephanie 882. Stephen (SpongeBob SquarePants) 883. Steve (Blue's Clues, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) 884. Steve the Monkey 885. Steven 886. Stevenson 887. Stevie (Wizards of Waverly Place) 888. Stewart 889. Stewie 890. Stoick 891. Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) 892. Sue 893. Summer 894. Sunny 895. Susanne 896. Susay (iCarly) 897. Susie (Phineas and Ferb 898. Suzette (Phineas and Ferb) 899. Suzy (Phineas and Ferb) 900. Suzy Sweetheart 901. Tad (Phineas and Ferb) 902. Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) 903. Takako (Japanese Name) 904. Takashi (Wii Sports Resort) 905. Takumi (Wii Sports Resort) 906. Tamaki (Japanese/French Name) 907. Tamika 908. Tammy 909. Tasha (The Backyardigans) 910. Tatsuaki (Wii Sports Resort) 911. Taylor 912. Teardrop 913. Ted 914. Teddy (Good Luck Charlie) 915. Teddy Bear 916. Terry (Phineas and Ferb) 917. Thaddeus (Phineas and Ferb) 918. The Groo 919. The Guy on the Penny 920. The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) 921. The Mysterious Mr. ? 922. Thea 923. Theo (Wii Sports Resort) 924. Theodore (Night at the Museum, Alvin and the Chipmonks) 925. Thomas 926. Tia 927. Tim 928. Timmy 929. Timon (The Lion King) 930. Timothy 931. Tina (SpongeBob SquarePants) 932. Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) 933. Toad (Mario) 934. Toby 935. Todd (Wayside) 936. Toe (Shorts) 937. Togepi (Pokemon) 938. Tom (SpongeBob SquarePants) 939. Tommy 940. Tomoko (Wii Sports Resort) 941. Tony 942. Tonya 943. Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) 944. Tracy 945. Tranzformez 946. Trevor 947. Trini (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 948. Triston 949. Truckzilla (MAD) 950. Trudy 951. Tucker 952. Tulip Nook 953. Ty 954. Tylee (Avatar) 955. Tyler 956. Tyree 957. Tyrone (The Backyardigans) 958. Ultra Man 959. Uma 960. Uniqua (The Backyardigans) 961. Unten 962. Ursula 963. Valerie 964. Vanessa (Bee Movie) 965. Vector 966. Verne (Over the Hedge) 967. Victor 968. ViD Mask 969. Vikram 970. Vincent (Over the Hedge) 971. Vincenzo (Wii Sports Resort) 972. Violet 973. Vivian 974. Vulcan 975. W. R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens) 976. Wade (Orson’s Farm, iCarly) 977. Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy) 978. Wallace 979. Walluigi 980. Walter (The founder of Disney) 981. Wanda (Magic School Bus) 982. Wario 983. Warner (Warner Bros. Company) 984. Warner Bros. Shield 985. Wead GrassGreen 986. Weegee (Internet Meme) 987. Wendy 988. Wheelie Penguin 989. Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy) 990. Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons) 991. Wilfre (Drawn to Life) 992. Will 993. Willa 994. Willia 995. William 996. Willie 997. Will-o-the-wisp 998. Willy 999. Wizzy 1000. Woody (Toy Story/Toy Story 2/Toy Story 3) 1001. Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) 1002. Wybie (Coraline) 1003. Xavier 1004. Ybrik 1005. Yoko (Wii Sports Resort) 1006. Yoshi 1007. YoshiEgg Nook 1008. Yukimazan 1009. Yukimura (the samurai Sanada Yukimura and also Kouta's Guilmon's name in Digimon World -next 0rder-) 1010. Zach/Zack (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) 1010. Zak 1011. Zangoose (Pokemon) 1012. Zeke (Zeke and Luther) 1013. Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, The Suite Life on Deck) 1014. Zenta (Complien) 1015. Zia 1016. Zoey (Zoey 101) 1017. Zweesava DLC 1.Wasabi Mac11 2.Blue Ghost 3. Dylum 4. Gumi 5. Pink Overlord 6. Yago 7. Skeletor Man 8. Pumpkin Patch Man 9. Sharonus 10. Vale 11. Dore 12. Juanet 13. Captain America (2099) Category:LEGO Category:THIS IS LONGER THAN 100 PAGES WITH X COMBINED